The Legend of Zelda: The Seven Weapons of Destiny
by FallenFenix
Summary: The Hero of Time goes on the adventure of a lifetime to a new country where a new legend unfolds. Will he be able to save this place as well. Please R
1. The Fall of the Rutanian Dragon Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, you all know that. But if I did…well that's not go into that. Oh and for anyone who read my last story Trials of Majora for some reason it disappeared on the stories screen, which really pissed me off, but I will start a new story because I forgot to save the chapters from the previous story.

Author's Note: Can you give prologues names or are they just…Prologues. Screw it, I'll give it one. Anyway please review otherwise I might lose the will to go on…with the story I mean…I don't have a problem! This chapter occurs before Link woke up from the Sacred Realm and went to fight Ganon, however the chapters after this one occur three years after Link defeats Ganon.

_Two years before Ganon falls to Link and the Sages and is banished to the Evil Realm._

Prologue: The Fall of the Rutanian Dragon Knights

The sun was about to set in the sky, around twilight hour. The suns setting figure made the shadows of the warships on the horizon. The ships were sailing for a lone island, Westel island, home of the Dragon Knights of Rutan. The island was fairly big, and covered mostly with a tropical forest, it also had many beaches, but once you got on a beach there was really no where else to go. Cliffs lined the beach shores and prevented anyone from getting up, unless you had another method of getting up. The Dragon Knights were called that for a reason, as they were the only Rutanians to befriend the dragons of the island. However, they were hunted by Ganon for that reason. The warships shifted their cannons towards the island a made ready to fire.

On the island an alarm was heard from the top of the mountain, waking up from the alarm a young man quickly ran around his tent preparing for battle. He grabbed his armor, shield and sword and ran outside. The suns rays hit his eyes hard and he squinted to see what the alarm was trying to warn them of. Then he saw it, what looked as if twenty warships had come to take the island and exterminate their kind. He gritted his teeth and ran down the hill to get his orders.

"Harper!" someone yelled. The young man stopped at his name, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry sir, I was sleeping." The man named Harper responded.

"No time to sleep now Harper."

"I know Kai, I said I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you fight hard for being thirteen."

"Well, I try not to screw up."

Kai laughed, but it quickly faded, "I'm worried this time."

"What about?" Harper asked.

"The soldiers are tired from the last encounter we had and now they follow up with this, hell the dragons are still wounded."

"Mine isn't I can still fly." Harper quickly said.

"I know, but with this force…look find as many riders as you can and go out there and show them what we're made of," Kai ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," Harper said saluting with holding his right arm out in front having it bent at the elbow and quickly grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, then he turned.

"Oh and Harper!" Kai yelled, "If worst comes to worst, make them waste their ammo."

Harper gave a sad nod turned to leave. He was screwed, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to sink that many ships with a limited number of riders. Harper moved up the hill. Chaos surrounded him, soldiers rushing about preparing for battle. Harper ran out to the stables to find six other men preparing their dragons.

"You six, front and center!" Harper yelled. They quickly obeyed and lined up in front of him, "Us seven will rush the enemy head on. If six die the last will act as a sacrifice and waste the ships ammo."

"AYE!" They yelled together and ran back and did final preparations. Harper also moved to his, the dragon was gunmetal in color with dark sapphire eyes. "Well Sirus…this is it." He said the dragon.

Outside four warships made landfall, the others were not far behind. Fire arrows were launched at the warships, but had little impact. The ships flooded the beach with their troops and were just about to scale the cliff when a dragon roar pierced the sky. The seven dragons made their way around the island and attacked the ships and soldiers on the beach. Each dragon had a red flame except for Harper's dragon Sirus his, for one reason or another, was blue. The wooden warships in the front were easily dealt with, but the ones in the back were made more out of metal. Just then a cannonball imbedded itself in one of the riders and he and his dragon fell to the deep ocean. Cannon fire screeched through the air. It seemed these ships were attacking randomly. Harper stopped at a safe spot in the sky and watched the movements of the ships. It just didn't make sense, sure he was only thirteen, but he had seen enough battles to know that they never acted like this.

He soon figured out why the mountain alarm went off again just as the last of the warships sank…or what he thought was the last of the warships. The alarm had spotted thirty more coming in from the other side of the island. Harper closed his eyes, the enemy had basically won, there were just too many warships. But just then he remembered something…

_Flashback_

"_This doesn't look good Harper." Said a soldier._

"_Of course it doesn't, fate is testing us." Harper responded._

"_What do you mean?" the soldier asked._

"_I am a strong believer in fate, my friend, and it is fate that will pull us through."_

"_I thought it was 'hope will pull us through'."_

"_That too." Harper said laughing._

_End Flashback_

Sure Harper had screwed up the saying, but his courage came back nonetheless.

'If we don't stop them here, they could move on to Termina or even Hyrule later and I can't allow that.' Harper thought to himself. He unsheathed his sword and charged on the ships. The fire from the ships were zipping past him, but he gave them no attention. All he cared about now was attacking with Sirus's blue flame and killing everything in his path. But fate had other plans, a sword fight at the summit of the mountain caught his eye. Kai the leader of the Dragon Knights and Jaxon the leader of Ganon's sea force were in a duel. Harper flew above them keeping watch. What he feared the most happened. Jaxon had fatally wounded Kai, the evil man walked over to his victim, picked him up and threw him over the edge of a cliff. Fire boiled within Harper, his best friend had died. Immediately he flew down to Jaxon, jumped off of Sirus and charged with his sword. Harper's anger drove him to kill the man in front of him. However, Jaxon kept his cool image and blocked his attack. Sirus took shots at Jaxon to get his attention away from Harper, but then Jaxon attack Sirus with a devastating magic blow and the dragon dissolved. Harper stopped dead in his tracks, looked at Jaxon, who had an evil grin on, and looked back to where Sirus had been. Slowly he shuffled to where the ashes of his dragon lay. He began to sift through them and pulled out a dragons egg without Jaxon being able to see it. Harper then jumped up and ran for the trail that led to the bottom of the mountain, but Jaxon didn't allow him to escape. He fired another spell straight into Harper and sent him flying into the air and then the ocean.

Three Days Later

A young blonde girl was walking along the beach when a large piece of wood floated up onto shore. The wood carried a man on it. Quickly she ran over to it and tried to wake this stranger up. Slowly, but surely he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.


	2. Open Horizon

Author's Note: **LOOK UP HERE! **Good now that I have your attention, for those of you who failed to read the last Note this chapter now occurs three years after Link has defeated Ganon, the prologue happened two years before the end of Ganon's reign. For simple English or not smart people…a total of five years have passed. I don't think you're dumb…it's just those questionable readers…not my loyal ones.

_Five years later_

Chapter 1: The Open Horizon

Link's eyes slowly began to open. The sun shone through the little window above his bed telling him that it was morning. He rubbed his eyes vigorously to get that nasty stuff out. Slowly he got up and shuffled over to he dresser. Link grabbed his hood, slapped it on his head and walked outside.

It was indeed a beautiful day in the Kokiri Forest. Link climbed down the ladder and walked over to the cliff side near the entrance to the Lost Woods. Carefully, he climbed up the vines to the top and looked out at the small village. Not much had changed except the growing grasses of the forest floor. He turned and entered the Lost Woods and as soon as he passed through the hollow log a familiar melody filled his ears. He smiled to himself, clearly she was here. He listened into each hollow log for the song and made his way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link slowly looked around each corner for anything that might jump out at him, but then again that wouldn't matter…he didn't have his equipment with him. Saria was waiting for Link at the end of the maze playing her own ocarina.

"You're up early." She said cheerfully.

"Only for a friend Saria." He replied, she gave him a confused look, "Don't play games with me you little brat I know that I closed the window above my bed last night and it seems very suspicious that it would be open when I woke up."

"So," She smiled at him, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't this have waited until later this morning?" Link asked.

"Yes, but…" Link turned and began to walk away, however Saria chased after him, "You're up now so just sit down and talk with me." Link chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You do know that you're to old for me right?" Link asked.

"I still look good." Saria said.

"LINK!…LINK!" someone yelled.

Link turned to Saria, "Who else knows about this place?"

Saria looked at him, "Just me and you…oh…Mido too."

"Mido." Link said plainly, "Mido!"

"I'm sorry I had to tell him." She said sadly.

Mido came up to the top of the stairs. "Link…you have too…come…back, someone on a white…horse is…here for…you." He said in between breaths.

"What did I do now?" Link said to no one in particular. He ran off down the stairs with Saria and Mido on his heels. The two little Kokiris carefully climbed the ladder as Link jumped and pulled himself up above the maze. They ran across the top of the maze and Saria led the way quickly through the Lost Woods. Soon enough they reached the Kokiri Forest. Link looked over the cliff edge to check out this forest intruder, sure enough it was someone from the castle. He walked up to the rider.

"What did I do this time, Impa?"

"Nothing, I was told to give you this and escort you back to the castle." She explained as she held out a piece of paper.

"Oh…………kay." Link took the paper from her and walked to his house. He walked around his room and gathered his things. Outside he played Epona's song and called her to him. He mounted Epona and obediently followed Impa. On the way Link read the letter Impa had given him. It read:

Dear Link 

_Problems have arisen for our some of our allied countries, please come to the castle immediately to help sort out this mess._

_Signed,_

_Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule_

Link turned to Impa, "What the hell is this all about let those countries sort out their own damn problems."

"You don't understand yet Link, the King will explain everything."

"This had better be good."

They arrived at the castle a dusk that evening. Impa led the way to the throne room where the King awaited his arrival. Link entered the room and was amazed, he had never seen it before, just the courtyard. Next to the King sat the princess Zelda. Respectfully Link bowed.

"Ah! The Hero of Time. That's what they call you is it not?"

"Indeed, they do your Highness."

"I am sorry to trouble you with such petty matters, however our ally is in deep…well lets just leave it at that."

"Shit, sir. Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Well…yes, but I don't need to curse."

"Anyway, what are these matters that need attending to?"

"Well you need the whole story to understand Link. It started before Ganon was banished, he had Hyrule but wanted more so he put his eye on Termina. There was another country across the ocean that was allied with Ganon. Ganon had asked them to attack Termina by taking warships across to Great Bay, but Clock Towns mayor and I sent a distress call to an archipelago called the United Islands of Rutan or just Rutan for short. Rutan had been our allies for quite sometime and agreed to stop the approaching battleships. However, their army stood no chance against them and three ships of the Rutanian army went missing only to be found later on Westel Island. Westel Island was home to many dragons and surprisingly enough these lost warriors made an alliance with the dragons. Each warrior bonded with a different dragon and together made an army not to be reckoned with. Legend has it that someone even befriended a rare Sapphire Dragon. Ganon soon heard of this 'invincible' army and sought to destroy it. The warships were heavily equipped and were sent to Westel Island for a final battle with them. Two fleets were sent and led by a madman named Jaxon. One fleet came from the east, the other from the west. At first it looked as though it would be an easy win for them, but eventually the Dragon Knights were wearing out. A swordfight between Jaxon and the leader of the Dragon Knights Kai decided the winner of the battle, however Jaxon cut down Kai and ended up winning. Just as Jaxon began to claim victory a lone Dragon Knight charged at Jaxon and tried to kill him. The interesting thing about this is that it is believed this brave knight bonded with the Sapphire Dragon. Despite his efforts the dragon and the man were killed at the hands of this madman. Jaxon is still alive and causing problems for Rutan, I'm asking you as a friend to finally, after five years of madness, put an end to his reign there." The King finished.

"This actually happened?" surprisingly this did not come from Link, but Zelda.

"Yes, it did." The King answered.

"How do I get there?" Link said very determined.

"The pirates at Great Bay own a dock. They have recently joined our alliance with Termina, Rutan and ourselves. So you should be able to get a ride across from them." The King said.

"I'll leave immediately." Link said and turned out the door.

Zelda yawned, "I think I'll go to bed now."

Link rode straight to Lon Lon Ranch that evening. It was fairly late at night there, but he knocked on the door anyway. Soon Malon answered it. "Link…what are you doing here so late at night?"

"No time to talk, help me get set up." Link said. Malon nodded and followed him to the stables. "Chances are I'm going to be gone for a while so can I borrow your wagon?"

"Sure." Malon said plainly she slipped the wagon tow to Epona. Link had manually pulled the wagon around and attached it to his horse. Link began to stock the wagon. "Link, just spend the night, you don't want to go out in the dark."

"No Malon I need to go now." He argued.

"Please, it'll make me feel better knowing you're leaving during the day."

Link sighed, "Malon…alright, but I'm leaving first thing."

"That's fine." She nodded.

Morning came quickly as Link hopped up onto the wagon. Malon waved goodbye and watched him leave. The wagon must have been heavy for Epona, it was stocked with everything Link would need for the trip to Great Bay and the boat ride to Rutan. Everything was going smoothly for once.

Link's long ride came to an end at the Southern Swamp and he jumped off the wagon. He walked around to the back, but something wasn't quite right. There was a bag in the back he didn't remember putting there. Slowly he moved it to the ground and opened it. Inside was the sleeping form of Zelda. Link gently woke her up. Slowly she became aware at what just happened. She smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Going to Rutan with you."

"Oh no you're not." He lifted her out of the bag, set her down onto the ground and pointed at the woods with the simple words, "Go home."

"You would make me walk all the way back to Hyrule."

Link gave up, "Fine…damnit first Malon, now you."

They made their way to the ocean. The pirates really had built a boatyard there. He walked up to one of them.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which boat is sailing to Rutan." Link asked.

"Oh…" she looked around the docks, "that one there." She pointed to a very large vessel.

"Thanks." He said. Link and Zelda gathered there stuff and were preparing to board when someone came up to them.

"That horse cannot be brought on board."

"Please let Epona on she can't kill anyone."

"No animals allowed!"

"Great, now what." Link said.

"I'll take her to the Clock Town stables for you." Someone said.

"Oh, hey Mikau it isn't to much trouble is it?"

"No, no of course not." The Zoran replied.

"You're a lifesaver, thanks."

"No problem, you two have a nice trip."

"Thanks." They said as they boarded.

An attendant showed them their room and Zelda immediately went to sleep again. 'That woman.' Link thought shaking his head. He walked out to the bow of the ship.

As Zelda was sleeping she had a vision.

_It was a young man on a wooden raft, a young blonde girl was helping him up. They appeared to be around the ages of twelve or thirteen. The man was badly beaten and bruised. The girl helped him up to her house._

_Flashes_

_The two kids had grown up a little. The girl was reaching for something on a high shelf, but could not reach it. The boy reached up and pulled it off the shelf for her. She looked at him and thanked him._

_Flashes_

_The teens had grown up again now looking around sixteen or seventeen. The girl was out in the orchid gathering fruit. A wolfos jumped out at her and she began to run away from it. However, she tripped and fell, but not to the ground…someone had caught her, it was the young man. He unsheathed his blade and slew the wolfos._

Back on the deck Link stood on the bow of the ship looking out at the sea.

"Bring me that beautiful open horizon."


	3. Thunderstruck

Author's Note: I'm glad people are enjoying this story. I usually don't get a chance to write…uh type that much, but when I do I try to get as much as I can done. If things in my story don't make sense yet, they should become clear in later chapters. Thanks to the reviewers.

Chapter 2: Thunderstruck

Zelda awoke a while later and walked outside to the deck of the ship. She saw Link standing on top of the bow. Zelda approached him.

"Morning." She said plainly.

"More like mid-afternoon." He said turning to her, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, "But visions had me awake for awhile."

"Oh yeah?" Link asked intrigued, "Of what?"

"A young couple…or so it seemed."

"Think it has anything to do with our mission now?"

"I'm not sure."

Link laughed and looked back out towards the sea, "I guess we're about to find out."

Soon enough one of the islands came into view. Link jumped off his perch and asked one of the crew if that was where they were going to make landfall. The crewman nodded and continued with his work. Good, they were getting off soon, any more of this boat ride would have killed him. The ship got to a point were Link could clearly see the town and port. The town was rich in color and very lively with people unlike back home. There were many shops and vendors that people bought from, some fruit, some weapons, and many other different kinds. The sea air had dulled Link's broadsword a little so he couldn't wait to sharpen it.

The boat docked and allowed people to get off. Link and Zelda's stash of food had been gone by then and they took the time to visit one of the local restaurants that the island had. The food needed a little getting used to. This country was quite advanced for its time. Link looked around his surroundings, the island was very beautiful, but crowded by people in the plaza. They headed to the nearest inn when Zelda spotted a woman trying to move a heavy wagon. Zelda walked over to her.

The woman sighed, "I should have asked Charlie to come with me." Zelda overheard.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, terribly." She said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Zelda ran over to Link, "Link, lets help her."

"Why?"

"I saw that girl in one of my visions last night, we might need to help this girl to find out what is really going on here." Zelda explained.

"Well, in that case." Link walked over to the woman and began to pull the cart for her.

"Thank you, both." She smiled greatly.

"Not a problem." Zelda answered.

"What do you mean 'Not a problem." I'm the one pulling the cart." Link spat.

The girls laughed and made Link pull the cart back to her house.

"So, who are you guys…never seen you around here before."

"Oh! I'm Zelda and that is my protector and best friend Link."

"A protector huh…I have one of those too. I'm Claire, nice to meet you."

"Is your protector as bitter as mine?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not bitter, just when I'm pulling a cart that weighs a metric ton." Link scolded.

"No, he's not bitter, quite the contrary actually, he's very sweet…just spacey."

"What's his name?" Zelda asked.

"Charlie." She said simply.

Claire had led them to her small beachside house. It sat atop a cliff overlooking the beach. Behind it was a small lake with a waterfall, a very tropical setting. Zelda looked around at the scenery with a look of awe on her face. Link was trying to shift the extremely heavy cart into a shed-like building. After the cart was safely tucked away Claire went in to make tea. Link sensed something andfixed his eyes on the forest beyond the lake. Zelda walked up to him.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's out there." He answered sternly.

Quickly Link drew his dulled broadsword as a small whirling noise could be heard from inside the woods. The sound began to get louder and louder until…

Link was attacked from his left side, and at the last second he jumped to his right. Zelda ran off inside to get Claire. The Hero of Time got a look at his attacker. The figure in front of him was about the same height as he was, he had light brown hair and his eyes were a violent red.

"What's your business here?" he asked Link.

"I'm just a friend of Claire's alright?" Link tried.

Claire and Zelda appeared on the deck of the house, "Charlie stop!"

Charlie had a stunned look on his face that quickly went away and with it his eyes went from red to a dark blue. "Is he really a friend of yours?"

"Yes he is, please, they are welcome here."

Charlie turned back to Link, "I apologize."

Link nodded and the four of them proceeded into the house and Claire led the introductions.

"You must be good at swordsmanship Link, there aren't to many who could dodge that attack." Charlie said.

Link chuckled, "I almost didn't, but even if we were still fighting I wouldn't be able to harm you."

Charlie finished swallowing his tea, "Why's that?"

"My sword became dull from the sea air."

"That seems to happen a lot around here, if your not careful your sword could even break if you don't fix it fast enough. I could sharpen it for you if ya want."

"You can do that?"

"I work at the blacksmith's in town so I have all the tools I need here."

"It wouldn't be to much trouble?" Link asked.

"Not at all, one, one and a half hours tops." Charlie explained, "It's the least I could do for tryin' to kill ya."

"Thanks, very much." Link nodded.

Charlie was about to begin work when Claire called back to him.

"Hey Charlie, I was talking to that oracle guy in town today"-

"Not that again, Claire, don't go near him."

Just as he was about to turn around- "He said there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

Charlie walked back over to the table and layed Link's sword down. "Your sword will have to wait till tomorrow."

Link nodded and Charlie walked outside. He began to gather firewood at the shore. Link and the others watched him as he built this amazingly tall fire pit. Claire walked out to him and handed him what looked like, an egg. Link shot a confused look to Zelda.

"You hold on to it." Charlie said to Claire, "I need you to climb onto my shoulders and place it on top."

She nodded and situated herself on his shoulders. He lifted her up and she gently placed this egg on the very tip of the pillar. Claire got down and they both walked back up to Link and Zelda.

"Now we wait for the storm." Charlie said with a smile.

Night had come and Link and Zelda were offered to stay there for the night. They got settled into there beds and fell asleep, it was of course, after all, a long day. Three hours later Claire woke them up and she led them out to the front deck. Clearly the winds had picked up and thunder could be heard in the distance. They could see Charlie down by the beach preparing for something.

"What's he doing?" Link asked.

"I'm not really sure what it is he's doing." Claire answered, "He was told to do this, by someone in town."

"Do you know what is in the egg?"

"We don't know, we just found it on the beach one day."

The wind grew stronger every second now and Charlie lit the bonfire around the egg. Lightning streaked across the sky and came dangerously close to striking the ground. The storm grew to its peak and in one last surge struck the tiny egg making the fire turn blue. Then all at once the storm stopped and the egg had vanished.

"That's new." Charlie said bewildered.

"It just vanished." Link said as he readjusted his hat.

"Four years of wasting our time doing this every time a thunderstorm hit and all it does is vanish." Charlie grew pissed and kicked over the pillar of wood.

"Son of a"-

"Charlie come back inside." Claire sweet voice called to him.

Then quietly to himself he said,

'If only you knew, Claire.'


	4. The Ancient Dragon Technique, Bloodrage

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long wait, I went on vacation and hit a lazy stage when I got back, but now I'm back. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Now on to chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Ancient Dragon Technique, Bloodrage

The next morning Claire had made plans to meet with her uncle, aunt and cousins on a neighboring island so she began to pack her things for the trip. Charlie came into her room.

"You look like your packing for a week." He said.

"I know but I want to be careful."

"You sure you don't want me to go?" he asked.

"Really Charlie, it's ok you don't need to," Claire walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you though."

"It's only one night, but I'll miss you too. Come on I'll walk you to the docks."

She nodded and proceeded out the door with Charlie close behind. Link and Zelda were left alone in their house. So having nothing to do they walked into town and grabbed a bite to eat at one of the restaurants and watched Claire's ship leave the port. Charlie told them that he had to go off to work and he'd be back around seven. Link and Zelda sat at the table that night drinking tea when a knock came at the door. Link went to answer it and on the other side was a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Am I at the wrong place?" he said looking around.

"Depends, who are you looking for?"

"Charlie, but"-

"You're in the right place. He's at work right now." Link explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he told me he was working the late shift at the blacksmiths tonight."

"He'll be home soon, so if you want to come in and wait…" Link said gesturing inside.

"Sure thanks."

Link and the man sat down at the table with Zelda.

"Oh the name's Reyon by the way, but just Rey will work."

Link shook his hand, "I'm Link and this is Zelda."

"Pleasure to meet'cha," Rey said.

Zelda felt a little uneasy with this visitor. "What do you need to see Charlie for?"

"Well this guy named Jaxon is attacking transport ships in between islands and I could use his help."

"What do you need him to do though?" Zelda asked.

"Help." He simply answered.

"Why?" She continued the onslaught of questions.

"Because, Charlie has a grudge against this guy and I figured he'd want in on the kill."

"Where'd his grudge come from?" Link pushed.

"Jaxon is trying to make us extinct."

"He's trying to kill all the Rutanians?" Zelda asked.

"Just the one's who can befriend dragons." Rey explained. Link wide-eyed at Zelda. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's with all your bloody questions?"

"Just making sure you really are a friend of Charlie's."

"Hold on a second!" Link jumped out of his seat, "You're a dragon knight."

Rey also jumped up, "Keep it down, I can't afford Claire to hear."

"Why can't Claire know?" Zelda asked.

"She hates dragon knights."

The front door swung open and Charlie walked in, walked over to Rey and picked him up by his neck. "You're just asking for a death wish."

"Sorry Char, but…"

"No excuses, you're lucky she isn't here." Charlie put him down and looked a Link and Zelda, "Please keep our secret." They nodded.

"Thank you." Charlie bowed, "You truly are good friends."

"Why does Claire hate dragon knights?" Link asked.

"There was a battle that was going to take place on the shores of the island of Kela about 5 years ago. The Rutanians had asked for help from the dragon knights. We of course accepted and were planning to leave. The next day Jaxon's third and fourth fleet did not go to the Kela shores, but to the Westel shores and did battle with us. Claire's father fought in the battle of Kela, but their army was nothing compared to what Jaxon had and sadly he had died. In one night Jaxon controlled Kela and Westel island. The people of Kela believe it was our fault that they had lost, but it was the fact that we couldn't come." Charlie finished.

Rey continued, "Most of our people had been killed we had started with three thousand men in that battle and less than twenty survived. Three dragons had also survived, but were never found again. We believe that they lost their trust in us, believed that we were too weak. The twenty that did survive fled and tried to blend in with the crowds hoping that one day the people of the islands will understand why we couldn't come."

"Why don't you just tell Claire that?" Zelda asked.

"Every time I try to tell her she gives me a look of complete disgust and asks me why I stick up for them." Charlie said, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Charlie," Rey said to him, "Jaxon's been attacking ships that go in and out from this island and from what I've heard here, Claire's not home, please tell me she isn't"-

Rey was cut off from cannon fire. Charlie's eyes widened in fear. The four of them ran as fast as they could into town and down onto the docks. By then the ships were in sight, clearly the ship Claire was on was under attack by a warship. Villagers from the island came to watch the battle helplessly.

Charlie's eyes were staring at the warship and slowly they began to change from dark blue back to the violent red. Slowly Charlie's magic energy made his eyes look like they had ignited on fire, the energy even moved like fire. Soon his hands were the same way. Charlie stood on the dock with everyone staring at him.

"No way…it's a…a…"

"Bloodrage."


	5. The Truth Hurts

Author's Note: Again sorry for the long wait, I'm just very busy…but I'm not dead yet so…yeah.

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts

Charlie stood on the docks looking out at the two battling ships. His blood was boiling in his veins. The ancient dragons had leant him their power. Slowly he lifted his right hand up as a visible magic wave traveled up his arm and disappeared into his wrist. The wind picked up in strength. With the power of the Bloodrage at his fingertips he bent his elbow in and the magic started to build up in his hand. Link, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, took an involuntary step back when he saw that the magic was colored black. He looked over at Rey who also had a basic look of shock on his face.

"Is it supposed to be that color!" Link shouted over the wind. Rey looked over to him and shook his head.

Charlie, unable to stand it anymore, threw his arm outward toward Jaxon's warship. A giant black beam erupted from his hand and aimed for the target, the front of the blast taking the shape of a dragon's head. The beam reached its intended target and blew it to pieces surely killing every monster or soldier Jaxon had sent on that ship.

Charlie could no longer keep his eyes open and soon darkness took him.

Link checked him over to see what was wrong. It didn't take him long to find that his arm was in shreds, blood and bits of muscle were scattered around his body and even the bone was visible in some places. Zelda was unable to handle all of it and threw up over the edge of the dock. The villagers on the hillside stood with their mouths agape. Charlie had just revealed his secret to the entire village and sure enough Claire would find out as well.

"Zelda," Link called out, "Stay here and wait for the ship, then help Claire home, and she might also be wounded so be ready for that. Rey and I need to take Charlie to get medical help." Zelda nodded.

Rey and Link carried Charlie up the hillside when one of the villagers spoke up.

"There's no one in this town that will help that bastard dragon knight."

"What? What do you mean by that? He just saved those people coming in now and your going to deny him help?"

"He saved maybe five villagers at most compared to the hundreds he could have saved in the war."

"He was not in charge of the army, it was not his decision. Do you know why there aren't many of the dragon knights left? They were attacked and wiped out too."

"The boy is right." Came a voice from the crowd, "The Rutanian Dragon Knight's were wiped out except maybe a handful. They were attacked by Jaxon's third and fourth fleets at the same time we were attacked as that is the case, I will help this boy."

The voice was an old man's; he was short and frail and had a tall walking stick with him. He traveled up the rest of the hill and motioned for Link and Rey to follow him. He lead them to a cottage at the top of the island and told them to lay Charlie down on one of the back room beds and then shoved them out into the main room.

"Do you think he can fix him?" Rey asked.

Link stared at the ground, "I hope so."

"I wonder what Claire will say."

"She probably won't care he's a dragon knight, they're friends right? She'll probably just be happy that he's alive."

But was Link wrong. Claire stormed into the door without knocking and the old man just finished.

"Where is he?" her voice was cold and unforgiving.

The old man nodded to the door. Claire walked over to the door opened it, went in, slammed it shut and locked it. The slamming of the door was enough to wake Charlie up and before he could say anything she started to talk.

"I let you live in my house for five years and over those five years we became friends. Did you once think that maybe I should know that you're a cold-blooded killer."

"I'm not a"-

"No more lies Charlie, you're the reason my parents are dead, so just openly admit that you're a dragon knight and that you and your kind have let all of Rutan down."

She was staring angrily waiting for an answer. Slowly he stood up and met her face to face.

"I'm a Rutanian Dragon Knight, but in no way am I responsible for your father death."

She lost her anger and gave him a stern look instead.

"I want you to leave, Charlie, don't come back."

He was confused, he had just saved her life, of course he had saved it thousands of times. He sighed, he knew this day would come and slowly he got up and left. The others sat out in the main room and he asked Link to come outside with him.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Don't worry about that, look I can't trust Rey with this task, so I need you to take care of Claire for me."

"I don't understand."

"Just do it."

Link nodded.

"Good."

He shook Link's hand and placed a necklace with a sapphire gem at the end in his hand.

"Give that to Claire for me, she always liked it and I planned on giving it to her later tonight, but…"

"I will." Link said.

Charlie nodded, "I hope we meet again Hero of Time."

He turned towards the sea.

"So Farewell, but not Goodbye."


	6. SubChapter: One Last Look

Author's Note: **Please Read First, **good now that I have your attention this is not a chapter within the actual story, a sub-chapter if you will, a small chapter on one character. These may pop up from time to time and add to the background on one of the characters, so I will say whether it's a sub-chapter or not and which character it's about. Oh, this is also the last time Charlie will appear for a while, so please pay your respects (joking). Thank you for reading this note.

Sub-Chapter: One Last Look

Character: Charlie

He took one last look, one last look at the place he used to call home. The others had not returned from the old man's place and he planned on leaving before they got home. _'How could she have been so cold and ungrateful?'_ he thought to himself. He sighed and packed up his things. This moment in his life was inevitable it was just a matter of time.

His arm was throbbing and was constantly causing him trouble. The bandage wrapped around his arm wasn't helping either, sure his arm was in one piece again thanks to the old mans magic, but the skin and muscle was charred black and covered in lacerations. It would be a while till he could use it again.

His ship was leaving that day so he left the house and waited for them to start loading it with people. The sword he had layed across his back and he tried to unsheathe it with his burned arm, but he was unable to do it.

"Having trouble with that young man?"

He whipped his head around to see another old man, different from the earlier one, he nodded.

"I saw that display earlier, quite a feat that was to pull of such devastating power." The old man said.

He returned his gaze to the sea.

"Where do you plan on going?" the old man asked.

He shrugged.

"I can help you."

He turned his head towards the old man.

"I doubt that." He said.

"Events are about to unfold and your friends will need all the help they can get, so are you willing to help them?"

"What can you do?"

"Help you hone your skills, you're a talented warrior."

He stood up.

"Where to?"

Well, I guess that's quite a cliffhanger, so you'll just have to keep reading on to find out what happened. Also sorry it's short I had planned on updating with this and another chapter, but I already had this done and decided to post it early. And yes, poor Charlie, but maybe things will start to look up for him.

Signed,

FallenFenix


	7. The Legend Unfolds

Author's Note: Well I finally had time to write up the next chapter and I thought to myself…not many exciting things have gone on yet…well that's all about to change sooner rather than later just bear with me on this chapter and I promise you fights will happen. Also please review if you like the story, it makes me write more. And thanks to blondie91 for the reviews. Gotta give credit where it's due.

Chapter 5: The Legend Unfolds

Link and the others including the old man walked down the side of the hill into town. Claire was a little reluctant to leave because she feared of running into Charlie on his way out. Little did she know that his ship already left port. She began to wonder, maybe she had made a mistake…he had saved her life countless times and she threw him out, hell his arm was almost ripped off…No, she couldn't forgive him, he was a dragon knight, one of the very souls who abandoned their pact with her father and if she ever saw him again she would kill him.

A week later Link decided it was time to go. He and Zelda said their goodbyes and left on a ship bound for the Rutanian Castle. The boat ride wasn't too long, about four hours and the island had been visible from the island they were just at. Soon enough Link and Zelda were at the foot of the castle. Much of this place reminded Link of the market town below Hyrule Castle. It seemed that the King of Rutan had received the King of Hyrule's letter and the two heroes were rushed inside and led to the throne room. The king was waiting for them.

"Ah! I'm so relieved to know that King Daphnes has kept his word. The Hero of Time is here a last. I would like to get to know what kind of person you are, but now is not the time. You arrived not a moment to soon, surely on your way here you have heard of Jaxon?" Link nodded. "Then you know the story?" Link nodded again. "You know about his 'special' scythe?" Link shook his head. "Then that's where I'll begin."

"Many years ago, before our time, there was a supposedly extinct volcano to the far west of here, but it did not hold lava…it held the essence of life itself. A young philosopher named Zalure had come up with a way to keep our islands from deteriorating. You see our islands had one of seven land types: Forest, ash lands, marshes, plains, tundra, canyon, or desert. Our islands began to fall apart due to their very different climates. Well not only was Zalure a philosopher, but he was also a blacksmith and used the volcano's life essence and fused it into seven different weapons and placed them in secret shrines where a land type was at it's strongest. From then on the islands did not come in conflict with one another. However, the islands have gotten so used to it they no longer need the weapons to uphold themselves. Jaxon gained this knowledge and has acquired the Dream Eater, a very powerful scythe."

"So you want us to get it back for you?" Zelda asked.

"That and the death of Jaxon, to much pain he has caused us."

"Consider it done. Where is he?" Link said.

"The volcano I spoke of earlier, to the west."

"We'll go there immediately your highness." They bowed and left.

I know it's short, but that's why I've put up two chapters! But don't get used to it.


	8. The Destroyer of Dreams

Author's Note: I already gave you one in this double post.

Chapter 6: The Destroyer of Dreams

Link and Zelda had rushed out of the harbor on one of the king's boats and left for the volcanic island. Supposedly this would be the final battle between him and Jaxon, the duel to save this country. But the more anxious he got the more he thought about this Nightmare Scythe, he wondered if it would truly be hard to defeat Jaxon while he had it. His own broadsword had been strengthened by Charlie, and the blade was ready to take on this new challenge.

The volcano came into sights on the horizon. Jaxon stood on the edge of the summit, Nightmare Scythe in hand. The scythe's blade was a dark blue and the crest that held it to the pole was black and dark purple, while the pole itself was silver. He watched as Link's ship rolled into the harbor.

"Sir," one of his servants said, "Shall we take care of the intruders?"

"No, I shall do it myself, this one's not here to talk."

The two heroes traversed through the caverns. The caverns were not hot, but cold which isn't what you would expect from a volcano. Soon enough they reached the top without any resistance.

"Ah! So you are the Hero of Time? No doubt sent by the king." Jaxon said as he faced them.

"Your reign ends now." Link said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the mad man.

"You wish to fight me? The most powerful man in the world."

"It's time." Link threw Zelda his bow, "Hit him with arrows."

Zelda shifted around to the backside of the cliff and prepared the bow. Jaxon slowly lifted up his scythe and made his charge on the hero. Link quickly sidestepped and swung his blade at his back, but Jaxon was smarter than that. He swiped quickly at Link with the back edge of the scythe, which sent him into a rock wall. Link wiped the blood from his mouth and raised his shield so his eyes were just peeking over the top. He charged and smashed into Jaxon with his shield and while he was down Link stabbed into his leg. Jaxon yelled out in pain and brought his leg up and knocked Link's blade away and it embedded itself into a wall.

Link was amazed at the strength this one guy had, it was like facing Ganon all over again. He looked up at his foe who was clearly pissed. Jaxon raised the scythe above his head and brought it down with extreme force. The wind had picked up and almost knocked him on his feet, but that wasn't the actual attack. What looked like a black whip had jumped up out of the dust and launched itself at Link, but his quick reflexes got out of the way in time and the whip had cut a boulder behind him to pieces instead. Zelda ran over to Link's sword and wedged it out, she then slid it over to him.

In one final attempted Jaxon, who was losing energy rather quickly, brought the scythe over his head and swung it downwards. But Link had an idea, quickly he got underneath the scythe and used his sword to redirect were the scythe would hit. He aimed it behind Jaxon and as the scythe hit the ground the wind picked up and knocked Jaxon off the side of the cliff he was standing on. Zelda launched a light arrow after him and soon no remains of Jaxon were left.

The Next Day

"Your Highness," said the attendant, "The Hero of Time and princess are back from the volcano."

"Send them in quickly." Said the Rutanian King.

The two walked into the throne room.

"Did it go successfully?"

They said nothing, but smiled as together they held up the Nightmare Scythe to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sure does seem like it's over doesn't it. Well it's not, hell I'm not even a quarter way done yet. There's so many mysteries to solve like:

Where are the other six weapons?

What happened to the dragon's egg in chapter 2?

What happened to Rey, Claire, and the old man?

Where the hell did Charlie go?

But don't worry all will be explained eventually. So remember this story is **NOT** finished yet. Please R&R.


End file.
